Memoirs of an Outsider
by Lift the Wings
Summary: I didn't belong with any of the students. I had left my home in Forks, where I barely even fit in with my family. But there was one person there who knew what it was like to be an outsider among friends. Remus/OC Twlight/HP crossover
1. A Wildflower Among Roses

Ya, new story! I wanted to do my first crossover and what better way than Remus Lupin and Twilight?? Exactly!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_ OR _Harry Potter_! Wow, that could get annoying, mentioning both each time…

Chapter One: A Wild Flower Among Roses

I had always been an outsider. I mean, my family was, as well. We were all different from the rest. But even within my own family. I mean, of course my family wasn't normal - heck, they weren't even human. But I wasn't even like them. I was like an outsider in a family of outsiders of a group of outsiders who weren't even human.

On one hand, I was relieved to find out a little bit about my parentage. On the other hand, I knew my adoptive family had smudged the truth. They had known my mother, at least, a bit more than they had told me about.

Carlisle settled in his seat beside me at the kitchen table, sighing slightly. I didn't look at him, feeling betrayed, as I sat, reading my book. Carlisle Cullen - my father for all intents and purposes - grasped my hand, his cold one resting atop my warm one.

"Kit, please look at me," he begged, his warm, honey eyes settling on me, burning holes in the side of my head, begging me to look at him.

"I won't," I answered resolutely, "not until you tell me why you never told me about it. Surely my mother was strong enough to live through my birth, then. I could have grown up to know her… shouldn't her magic have been able to save her?"

"You would think," Carlisle admitted, "but if you would just listen to what Albus has to say, he may be able to explain things to you. He would be able to explain things far easier than I could."

I took a deep breath; it wasn't Carlisle's or Esme's fault. They hadn't known too much about my mother - they had only known what my father was, not her. It wasn't like they had kept me from knowing on purpose.

Edward, with his gorgeous features and rust-colored hair sat across from me, taking my hands up in his and smiling his amazing, crooked smile, "This Dumbledore fellow just wants to do what's best for you. If you went to his school, you could learn how to be a witch."

"She already knows how to be a witch."

I gave Emmett a playfully dirty look, before standing and stating - most likely thanks to Jasper's calming waves, "All right; I'll talk to him and perhaps he can give me some idea of what's going on." The others all smiled encouragingly and nodded for me to go on into the living room.

Alice patted me on the shoulder, smiling brightly, "I've seen you going to this Hogwarts; you'll have a lot of fun." She had one of her mysterious knowing looks on her face and I promised myself I would have to question it later.

I headed into the spacious living room, where the tall, odd, elderly man sat at the piano, running his fingers over the keys, playing the beginnings of a rather pretty, light melody. He looked over at me and smiled, patting the piano bench.

"Rosalie tells me that you can play the piano quite well," he stated, smiling, his bright blue eyes twinkling I the roaring fire's light, "would you play something for me?"

I nodded slightly, acquiescing, not even looking at the keys as I played _Canon_ on the piano. Despite all of these new songs, especially Elton John's songs, I preferred the older, more classical things.

"So, you knew my mother, then?" I inquired, looking up at the old man. I immediately felt at ease with him, feeling calm and warm, almost like when Jasper set about manipulating my emotions.

"I did," he answered with a slight, sad smile on his wizened face, "Alyssa Bruno was one of the brightest witches I've ever taught. I believe, when she met your father, he told her things, many splendid, false things."

"I've heard a bit about him," I stated, a scowl forming on my pale, shining face, my chestnut eyes hardening, "if it weren't for him, perhaps she could have survived. But enough about him; you said that she was a witch. And I take it I am, too, since you're here. Why haven't I heard anything about this before?"

"With your… condition," Dumbledore began carefully, "it was harder to trace you. Primarily, the Ministry of Magic can locate all witches and wizards. I send out their letters for Hogwarts when they are eleven years of age. For you, however, Katharine, eleven came and went in a matter of months. Therefore, by the time you reached the age, you were well past entering."

"And now?" I inquired, one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Well, you have been at a point where you will not age any longer for quite some time, have you not?" At my nod, Dumbledore continued, "You have come under control of both your advantages and disadvantages quite well now. And I believe you have quite enough capabilities to catch up with the rest of our seventh years and enter for your first and final year at the school. If you wish, that is."

I sighed slightly, pondering the situation. It's not every day that you're told you're a witch, you know. It would give me the opportunity to be around people "my own age". Humans that is. But, the Cullens were my family; I could never just abandon them and head off to England.

"If you're worried about your family," Dumbledore began, his eyes twinkling as he took in my surprised look - as far as I knew, only Edward could read minds, "Carlisle and Esme have graciously offered to move to Scotland. I know they've been there before and quite enjoyed themselves. As for your siblings, they would greatly enjoy the opportunity, I think."

As long as my family came to Scotland with me, I would go. I smiled up at Dumbledore, playing the last few notes of my song, and stated, "I'll go."

"Splendid, Katharine," Dumbledore smiled slightly, standing and clapping his hands together. I stood with him and shook his hand, "Ah; your hands are warm. I was almost expecting them to be cold, like the rest of the Cullens'."

I smiled slightly, shrugging, "Well, I guess it will keep my identity under cover for a while."

When Dumbledore departed, the rest of the Cullens congratulated me on being accepted there. Carlisle even informed me that Hogwarts was the best school for learning magic (courtesy of Dumbledore - I guess he and Carlisle went way back…).

"Alice," I smiled brightly, grabbing her arm, "I promise we'll go shopping if you tell me what you meant by that look earlier." I knew Alice; she couldn't resist shopping, that was for certain.

"I knew you'd say that," Alice sighed, feigning disappointment, before bouncing on the balls of her feet and grabbing my hands, "let's go!"

As reluctant as I was at the beginning to go to this Hogwarts place, I was beginning to get very excited about the prospect. Dumbledore had given me dozens of books that I had to catch up on for the six years I would be missing when I started in September.

Thankfully, one of my lovely gifts, being what I was, was the ability to look at something and have it completely memorized, for life, that is. So, page after page of book after book, my mind committed every page, every drop of information, to memory. Edward once said that if I had ever taken an IQ test, I would well surpass genius level.

Speaking of Edward, I was a lot like him in many ways. I mean, I'm sure I was like my mother, but never having the chance to know her - and none of the Cullens did very well either - I couldn't say whether I was like her in the least.

But Edward and I, we could both be serious and calm. We were both smart and controlled, sharing a love of piano and reading. And, for as much as I mimicked Edward, I did the same with Emmett and Alice. I could get loud and crazy like Emmett - we once had a sword fight after watching an Errol Flynn movie that resulted in Carlisle having to rebuild the house - and yet I also loved shopping and could be as bubbly as Alice with a temper to match Rosalie's. I think I was like each individual Cullen in a way. There was always something in me that resembled one of them or another.

Anywho, I must say, we made _quite _the entrance to Platform 9 and ¾ on September 1st. I had my shoulder-length, layered chestnut hair swept up into a ponytail and I was wearing knee-length, light blue sundress. I had a hold of my kitten, Hunter (Jasper had bought him for me, claiming, "A kitty for Kitty", to which we all mocked him for saying something as lame as that), as we reached the pillar. Dumbledore had specifically told me that I had to _walk_ through it. Of course, my family all came with me, hoping to catch a glimpse of the magical, scarlet steam engine.

I had braced myself in order to make it through the wall, but nothing happened. It was like walking through water, really. When we all emerged on the other side, we marveled at the enormous train and the vast amount of people crowding around it, waving good-bye to their families and greeting their good friends.

I felt uneasy about boarding alone, knowing that, for once in my life, I would be away from my family, my lifeline. But they had all reassured me that I would be fine before we left and weren't afraid to do so now.

"Enjoy yourself, Katie," Esme smiled, hugging me tightly. Carlisle was next, wishing me good luck, giving me a warm smile. Emmett lunged at me, picking me up and swinging me around, letting out his booming laugh. He tossed me to Jasper, causing me to shriek, startled, who then tossed me to Edward. They were all laughing my the time Edward set me to my feet. I shoved them all, scowling, but laughed. Alice and Rosalie hugged me next, both wishing me good luck as well.

Alice pulled me off to the side, away from the others and we scanned the crowds. What she had meant before when she said I would have fun there was that I would meet a boy there. But she couldn't see him all that well, which was odd, because everyone usually came up perfectly clear in her visions.

"He's tall," she stated as we searched, "much taller than you," she ignored my 'well who isn't?' comment (I was only five feet tall you see), "and he's rather built. He's very popular, too."

"How about one of them?" I inquired, pointing to a group of boys standing around a red-haired girl. There were four of them; we could immediately discount the one though. He was short and squat, sniveling almost. He was definitely not my type and he also didn't fit Alice's vision. There were three boys, however, that did. One was tall and skinny, with jet black hair, hazel eyes, and round glasses. He was trying to sweet-talk the redhead. Probably not him then. The next boy was more buff, with jaw length, shiny black hair. He had bright azure eyes and amazingly handsome features for not being a vampire. His grin was enough to cause Alice and I to giggle. He was definitely muscular, that much was certain, even through those silly black robes. And finally, there was another boy, taller than the other two. He was lean, but built as well. He had shaggy, sandy blond hair and deep amber eyes. I would almost say they were the eyes of a vampire (a vegetarian one, that is) but I highly doubted he was. He was very handsome, as well, though he was currently rolling his eyes at the hazel-eyed one's actions.

"Yes, I'm sure you're right," Alice smiled, bouncing again, "it has to be one of them."

"Maybe I can find them on the train?" I mused aloud. She was practically beaming with excitement, "Definitely!"

As the steam engine blew its whistle, the gobs of people began boarding, including the boys and the redheaded girl. I turned to the Cullens and smiled sadly. We all said good-bye again (I knew if they could cry, Esme surely would be) and, teary-eyed, I headed over to the train, boarding and waving good-bye to my favorite people.

_**Sooo, what did you think? I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! But please no flames!  
**_


	2. Friends, Enemies, Frenemies?

Disclaimer: No, I wish I owned Harry Potter and Twilight, but I don't. Actually, I don't own either of them! Which is sad pour moi, but hey, c'est la vie!

Chapter Two: Friends, Enemies, Frenemies?

_As the steam engine blew its whistle, the gobs of people began boarding, including the boys and the redheaded girl. I turned to the Cullens and smiled sadly .We all said good-bye again (I knew if they could cry, Esme surely would be) and, teary-eyed, I headed over to the train, boarding and waving good-bye to my favorite people._

I climbed aboard the steam engine, grasping Hunter tightly, scanning the area for any open compartment. There were kids everywhere, the smell of blood was overwhelming. I held my breath as long as I could, but, of course, since I wasn't like the rest of my family, breathing was actually necessary.

I reached the end of the narrow corridor, slightly frazzled by the intense stares I was receiving from every boy and the vicious glare from every girl I had passed. Being one of the last to board the trains, most of the compartments were already full. I stopped at the next compartment - there was only one boy sitting in it, his long hooked nose stuck in a book. I quickly opened the door and inquired hesitantly, "Excuse me; do you mind if I sit here?"

His head shot up and he raised an eyebrow. He looked around, as if wondering who I was talking to, before nodding fractionally, returning to his thick volume. I muttered a thank you, before quickly, easily shoving my trunk up onto the rack. I could feel the boy's eyes on me as I did so and I bit my lip; maybe I should be more careful with what I do. I would draw enough attention to myself as it was.

I set Hunter down on the cushy, worn seat, before settling down beside him. I absently stroked his short, thick white and gray fur, turning my eyes to the boy again. His eyes snapped back to his book quickly and I fought the urge to laugh.

"Hello," I smiled slightly, outstretching my hand to him, "what's your name?" The pale skinned boy eyed my hand dubiously, before reluctantly accepting it, "Snape."

"Snape?" I raised a prodding eyebrow. If I was going to sit with this boy for the entire train ride, I wanted a little bit more information.

"Severus Snape," he stated stiffly, placing his hand back on his lap, his eyes scanning my face uncertainly, as if wondering why I was sitting with _him_ of all people.

"Katharine Cullen," I answered brightly, "call me Kit though. Which house are you in?" I had memorized everything I possibly could about Hogwarts and personally wanted to be in Ravenclaw. But if that Sorting Hat could sense what I was, maybe it would decide on Slytherin. That was a dangerous house, after all.

"Slytherin," Severus said shortly, raising the book again, "if you don't mind…" Raising my eyebrows, I nodded, lifting Hunter and setting him on my lap. Obviously Severus wasn't overly friendly.

I smiled slightly as Hunter batted at my finger, watching the tiny kitten bounce around, his fur standing up on end. A loud, forced sigh echoed through the tiny compartment and I looked up at Severus, a questioning look on my face.

He had set the book down on the seat beside him, his arms folded tensely across his chest. He had an annoyed look on his sallow face, his onyx eyes focused on mine, "Which house did you want to be in?"

Smiling excitedly, I replied fervently, "Ravenclaw." He smirked, a somewhat relieved look forming on his face. His tense arms loosened slightly and he replied, "That's an adequate house. But you have to be very smart to get into that house," he paused before reluctantly admitting, "I assume you are."

"I like to think so," I answered, shrugging slightly and grinning, "I don't think I'd do well in Hufflepuff, though." Rosalie's temper had rubbed off on me too much and I wasn't one to just lay down and accept anyone picking a fight with me.

"What about Gryffindor?" Severus spat the name, a look of pure hatred and sadness crossing his defined features. He gave me a challenging look, as though daring me to say I would like that house.

"I wouldn't mind it," I stated nonchalantly, giving him a cool look in response, "as to Slytherin, I just might be placed there." He shot me a quizzical look, but said nothing. I smiled slightly; he was a little quiet but I might be able to get along with him.

The door burst open suddenly and two tall, blonds, both haughty looking and giving off an aura of maliciousness. I raised an eyebrow, looking between them and then to Severus, who had swiftly returned to the book.

"Well hello, dear," the blond boy smirked charmingly at me, taking a seat beside me, extending his hand to me, forcing the blonde girl to sit dejectedly beside Severus.

I accepted the boy's hand and he placed a cool kiss on the back of mine. He gave me a 'charming' wink and gently set my hand back down on my lap, silkily inquiring, "Who might you be?"

"Kit Cullen," I answered, discretely wiping the back of my hand on the seat beside me. I caught Severus's eye and noticed he was fighting the urge to smile, or smirk at least. I turned back to the boy, on edge from the obviously dark feeling I got from him, "And you?"

"Lucius Malfoy," he replied, raising an eyebrow smoothly as he smirked, "and this is Narcissa Black," he gestured carelessly to the girl, who turned her nose up at me, "I see you've met Snape? How has your ride been?"

"Yes, Severus and I have had a lovely chat," I answered, on edge around these two blonds - they didn't have the same, normal feeling as Severus did (even if he tried to act aloof and arrogant).

"Yes?" Lucius had a slight gleam in his eye as he looked between Severus and I, a gleam that didn't sit particularly well with me, "wh…"

Lucius didn't get to finish, because the compartment door flew open and a small, round, grey ball rolled in. We all regarded it curiously, before it popped, shooting a cool, wet spray of crimson and gold paint at us. When it was over, I opened my eyes, looking down at myself. Frowning, my dress, skin, and hair were coated with the two vibrant colors.

"Damn Gryffindors!" Lucius growled, rubbing at his skin. Narcissa was openly weeping at the state of her expensive looking clothes and perfectly coiffed hair. I laughed slightly, rolling my eyes. Severus, with a wave of his wand, cleaned himself off. Or tried to at least. It didn't work, and, after a few more spells, we remained exactly the same color.

I stood, grabbing Hunter, and left without a word. Perfect; my first day here and I get pranked by a couple of brash Gryffindors. Though, I doubted they were aiming for me; I would have done the same if I had seen Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black sitting there unsuspectingly.

As I walked, I ignored the snickering of younger students and their points and whispers. I heard something about 'Marauders' but didn't bother questioning them. Probably some silly group of younger students thinking they were unstoppable. Wait until I found out who they were; Emmett would be proud.

"Don't tell me, the Marauders?" I turned and saw a tall, pale redhead, the same one from the platform that Alice and I had seen. She looked furious, her emerald eyes narrowed as she surveyed my color change.

"I assume," I answered, shrugging, lifting Hunter who was just as colorful as I was, "we were caught in the crossfire."

Scowling, she mumbled something about Remus telling her the cure and quickly rid Hunter and I of our newly acquired Gryffindor support. Relieved, I nodded, "Thank you. I'm Kit, by the way; Kit Cullen."

"I'm Lily Evans," she answered, smiling brightly, "you must be the new girl. That's probably why Potter and Black targeted you…" I could tell Lily was extremely smart, and very kind, though she tried to seem like she hated 'Potter and Black'.

"Hmm," I shook my head, "I don't really know Potter and Black, but my guess is they were aiming for Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black; they were in my compartment, along with Severus, that is."

Lily stiffened, but grabbed my arm and began leading me down the corridor, "You sat with Sev… Snape?" I noticed that she looked slightly hurt, before shaking her head and eyeing me cautiously, "You sat with _Malfoy_?"

"Not by choice, Lily," I stated, rolling my eyes, "I was sitting with Severus when he walked in with Narcissa; acting like they owned the compartment." I shook my head slightly, "I'd better not be in Slytherin then."

Lily relaxed then, smiling slightly, "Where would you like to be?"

"Evans."

Lily tensed again and we turned around, stopping in our search for her compartment. There, before us, were two of the boys from before. The hazel-eyed, bespectacled boy, and the gorgeous one with stormy blue eyes. They had playful feelings around them and the bespectacled one was besotted with Lily.

"Potter, _how_ could you prank the Slytherins already?!" Lily hissed, her eyes narrowing dangerously. I think Potter took a step or two back in response, before he puffed out his chest, "Back off, Evans; it wasn't me."

"That, lovely ladies, would have been me," the other boy, Black, winked at me, his eyes traveling up and down my figure, "I had to welcome my dear cousin back, didn't I?"

"Well, you've gotten innocent people caught in your little feud with them, Black," Lily spat, gesturing to me, "you should have seen her when I found her. You're lucky Remus told me how to reverse it…"

Potter and Black looked at me apologetically, before their eyes snapped back to Lily, "_Moony?_" They looked at each other knowingly and I felt that 'Moony' would be in trouble when they found him.

"Well, sorry 'bout that," Potter stuck his hand out at me, grinning sheepishly, "I tried to stop him. James Potter." He muttered quietly, though I heard him clearly, "So I gave him a little encouragement…"

"And I," Black shoved James out of the way, grabbing my hand and bowing deeply, planting a kiss on the back of it, "am Sirius Black, at your service. _Any_ service, that is…"

"Pig," Lily rolled her eyes, shaking her head in irritation.

I laughed slightly and stated somewhat sarcastically, "I'll keep that in mind, Sirius."

He seemed to miss the sarcasm, because he beamed and linked arms with me, pulling me down the corridor, James on his heels, "Wonderful …, uh… what's your name, love?"

"Katharine Cullen," I answered promptly, worming my way out from Sirius's grasp, Lily tugging on one of my arms, "call me Kit, or anything else. Just not Katharine."

"Black, I'm taking Kit to my compartment; she doesn't need your bad influence already," Lily sniffed, "tell Remus thanks for the reversal spell."

I followed Lily, but not before turning back to the boys, grinning viciously, "Don't think you're going to get away with that prank so easily, guys. You don't mess with a Cullen and get away with it."

They stared at me, disbelieving and smirking. James adjusted his glasses and stated challengingly, "Bring it on, Cullen."

I raised an eyebrow and smirked, turning and following Lily to her compartment. She introduced me to two of her friends; a short, dark haired girl named Alice and an average-sized, blue-haired girl named Hailie. Both welcomed me into the compartment, asking me about my family, where I had gone to school before, and those sort of inquisitive questions.

After a bit, I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen (I didn't want to try and use parchment and ink yet) and started a letter.

_Edward,_

_I know I just left you all, but be forewarned; you're going to get plenty of letters while I'm gone! I'm still on the train and I've met a few people so far. No one suspects anything about what I am so far; hopefully I can keep it that way. I've met a few girls; Lily, Alice, and Hailie. I'm sitting with them now, and we get along rather well. I met a few boys - tell Alice I met two from the platform - who decided to prank some people (I got caught in the middle, unfortunately). Let Emmett know that James Potter and Sirius Black will suffer severe payback for this. I also met another boy, named Severus, who seems shy and indifferent. I met a few Slytherins (I promise that I didn't get into a fight with them, no matter how much I wanted to). They were definitely not the nicest people. Anyway, I've got to change now, so I'll send this and be on my way._

_Love always, Kitty_

Borrowing Lily's owl, I sent the letter off to my 'brother' and followed them to the bathrooms.

Suddenly, I wrinkled my nose as I smelled something, something like a freshly groomed dog, mixed with chocolate. Confused, I turned, eyes narrowed, to find the tall, lean source giving me an unnerving look.

_**Okayyy, soo, I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review but no flames, cuz I just delete them lol!!**_

_**Reader: **__Thanks!!; __**peaceless: **__hah thanks! I know, I suck at summaries! But I'm glad you like it! I love Remus, and I agree, he doesn't get enough OC's!; __**idntlikeurpants:**__ haha thanks so much! I'm so glad you like all of them! I really appreciate it and I love the Marauder's Era, so I'm glad you do too!; __**twilightHarryPotterlover: **__Thanks! I'm glad you like it!; __**The Wicked Pirate Wench: **__thanks so much! I'd read it if you wrote it!! Yep, she is! Nice guess!!; __**goldie:**__ Thanks so much!; _

_**BleedingHeart93: **__Haha thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it! And no, I won't take time away from my Carlisle one! But I'm really glad you're enjoying it!_


	3. R J Lupin and the Sorting

Author's Note: I'm sorry! I beg for forgiveness for a lack of an update! See, I was like oh, the 8th wasn't that long ago and now I look at it and I'm like, jeez, that's almost a month ago!! Pardonez-moi!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter _or _Twilight_. Dern it!

Chapter Three: R. J. Lupin and the Sorting

_Suddenly, I wrinkled my nose as I smelled something, something like a freshly groomed dog, mixed with chocolate. Confused, I turned, eyes narrowed, to find the tall, lean source giving me an unnerving look._

"Well, if it isn't little Miss Cullen," Sirius stated, drawing my attention away from the boy, a smug smirk on his face, folding his arms across his chest, "couldn't resist me, could you?"

"Given up your silly idea, Cullen?" James inquired, raising an eyebrow and giving me a 'give-in' look.

I laughed slightly and replied, mimicking his action with years of perfection, "Not a chance, Potter." I turned and looked at his companions. One was squat and nervous-looking. The other was tall and lean, with shabby-looking robes and sandy blond hair. He had amber eyes and scars all over his face.

I blinked, stunned, and he had a similar look on his face. James and Sirius looked between the two of us but I was only vaguely aware of them. I was drawn in by the boy's amber eyes – they were so similar to my familys' that it was uncanny. I would have immediately pegged him for a vampire, but he smelled like…

_Werewolf_, I mouthed, my eyebrows high on my forehead in surprise. His eyes widened as he read my lips and instantly grabbed my arm, dragging me away from the others. Lily called after me, but James told her not to worry. He then proceeded to ask her to Hogsmeade – the nearby village, you see – and I heard a resounding smack echo through the corridor. I laughed to myself – James would have to work on his style to get Lily. If he hadn't unofficially declared a war on me, I would have offered to help him.

Too bad.

Instead, I focused on the boy who was leading me to an empty compartment. I looked around at the condition of it, wrinkling my nose in disgust. There were candy wrappers and clothes strewn around – it looked like a messy boy's bedroom.

I looked up at him as he practically shoved me into a seat, taking the plush cushions across from me. I waited patiently to gather his thoughts – he had a look of complete anxiety splayed across his face – and studied him.

He was handsome, that much was obvious. The scars made him ruggedly handsome and he looked older than seventeen. If I had seen him out in public, I would have pegged him for mid-twenties. Then again, I didn't look my age either… but that was for a different reason entirely. There was a certain draw to him for me and I wasn't sure if that happened to everyone else, but I couldn't stop staring at him. It was strange – that had never happened before.

His amber eyes slid up my form and focused directly on my chestnut ones. His brow was furrowed in concern and he cleared his throat, a slight blush on his face, "How did you know?"

Finding the blush on him an endearing contrast to the ruggedness of the scars, I smiled politely, "It's rather obvious."

A scowl settled on his features and he practically pleaded, "How? You don't understand… no one can know about this. If it's so obvious…"

"It's rather obvious to _me_," I stated, tilting my head to the side, "I'm sure the only other ones who know are your friends? Sirius and James? And that little boy with you? It's not obvious to the others on the train, I assure you."

The boy's features froze and his eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to figure out how I knew what he was. He cocked his head to the side and inquired, perplexed, "What are you?"

"A half-breed, if you will," I answered, shrugging slightly, "do I have a different scent about me? One different from your friends? Different from _humans_?"

"You ask a lot of questions," he commented dryly, before hanging his head slightly, "you smell very sweet. Much sweeter than other girls. Why? What kind of half-breed are you?"

"Have you ever met a vampire?" I questioned, before laughing slightly, "I do ask a lot of questions, don't I? It helps me be vague when I have to."

"You're a vampire?" he inquired skeptically, "how do you go out in the sun? And why aren't your eyes a different color? You don't have fangs, do you? You're wearing a cross necklace; I thought vampires couldn't wear crosses?"

"Now who's asking a lot of questions?" I teased, before smiling and settling back in my seat, though I had to avoid wrappers and dirty socks to do so, "I didn't say I was a full vampire, did I?"

" '_Half-breed'_," he quoted, an intrigued look entering his amber eyes, "you're half-vampire? I didn't know that could happen." He seemed to relax slightly – he knew that he had to trust me with his secret just as much as I had to trust him with mine, and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees.

I smiled slightly, gesturing to myself, "Obviously it can. And to answer your questions from before: Half – my father was a vampire, but I've never met him. My mother died when she was giving birth to me because… well, let's just say vampire births aren't pretty. I walk out the door. Sunlight doesn't kill vampires, but we still can't go out in it. I inherited my mother's eyes. No, I don't have fangs. I just have a very strong jaw. Vampires can wear crosses – we have one in my house. Any other questions?" I didn't say it condescendingly or rudely, I was slightly intrigued at his genuine interest in me and my kind.

"Plenty; but just one for now," he grinned slightly, "what's your name?"

I laughed, extending my warm hand to him and smiling, "Katharine Cullen. But you can call me Kit or Kitty. I prefer those to anything else. And you? What's your name?"

"Remus Lupin," he answered, smiling a sweet, genuine smile, accepting my tiny hand in his massive one, "nice to meet you, Kitty." The skin on his neck was beginning to burn and I had to swallow the sudden urge to take a taste of his blood.

I bit my lip, quelling the urge, and smiled softly in response, "You as well, Remus."

He stood suddenly, his eyes running over me again, "You need to get changed before we get there. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to just drag you away from your friends. I just needed to be sure." He offered me his hand and pulled me to my feet, "You won't say anything, will you?"

"Of course not," I answered, leading him out of the compartment and back to the bathroom area so I could change, "I would be signing my own death warrant if I did – I tell, you tell."

He frowned slightly, rubbing the back of his neck, as we reached the others, who hadn't left the spot, though Lily had moved as far away from James as she possibly could. His frown was in response to Sirius's approving smirk.

"Way to go, Moony," he stated when he left my side and returned to his friends, though I could hear every word, "bet you had a good snog, didn't you?"

_Snog? Oh right – England_, I thought, amused, watching the two to see Remus's reaction, _and Moony? If that wasn't obvious... I wonder if the girls know about him being a werewolf…_

"Shut up, Padfoot," Remus growled, embarrassed, sending me an apologetic look. Sirius followed his gaze and stated, perplexed, "Honestly, Moons, she can't hear us."

Remus just rolled his eyes in response and continued to give me an apologetic look. His neck grew scarlet again and I had to turn and engage Lily in a conversation before the urge to jump him and bite him overwhelmed me.

REMUSREMUSREMUSREMUS

I hopped off of the steam engine and waved at my new friends as I approached an enormous, heavy-set man with a bushy beard. They waved in response, though Sirius and James had scheming looks on their faces. I rolled my eyes and laughed – they could never one-up a Cullen. I spotted Severus on my way to Hagrid – the bushy-haired giant, that is – and waved to him, smiling slightly.

He raised a cool eyebrow but his dark eyes were glittering in the dim light of the train station. He glanced around slightly, checking either if anyone was around to see him, or if he was the one I was really waving to, before raising his hand and sending a short wave in response.

I approached Hagrid and beamed, "Hello. I'm Kit – I suppose Professor Dumbledore told you to expect me?"

Hagrid chuckled slightly, "He did. Nice ta meet ya, Kit! I'm 'Agrid, the groundskeeper. I'm takin' ya te' the castle and yeh'll get sorted inside."

"Thank you, Hagrid," I smiled slightly, accepting his hand as he helped me into a boat with several young first year boys.

They eyed me in awe, as though I wasn't real – which, technically, I supposed I wasn't _supposed_ to be. And then began the contests to see who could impress me the most. I watched them silently, amused as they tried to one-up their friends. They dared each other to reach down into the water, tempting the giant squid.

I raised an eyebrow, thoroughly enjoying their little dares, and laughing to myself – if only they knew how old I _actually_ was. They would be scrambling to get out of the boat, if it wasn't for their fear of the squid.

I decided to ignore them, mean as that sounds. I didn't want them to think I was actually encouraging any of their actions. I leaned back in my seat at the back of the boat and allowed my fingers to skim the top of the water, enjoying the feeling of the cool, dark water. The boys stared at me, fear etched on their round faces.

Mischief caused me to push their buttons even farther; I jerked my arm deeper into the water, a look of terror spreading across my face. The boys gasped and I plunged my arm in the water, my eyes wide.

I hopped out of the boat when it reached the shore, gliding away from the boys with an amused smirk on my face. Emmett would love that one. I would have pretended like I was dragged in the water if I didn't have to go in front of the entire castle in a few minutes.

I could hear the boys whispering hurriedly about how brave and cool I was for not letting the squid get me.

_Please,_ I thought, laughing, _that squid doesn't have anything on me…_

REMUSREMUSREMUSREMUS

Sirius and James leaned toward Remus, surprised yet triumphant looks on their faces. Remus gave them a questioning look, a nonchalant eyebrow raised.

"You've been looking for Cullen for the last fifteen minutes, Moons," James explained with a laugh, his hazel eyes sparkling, "what happened on the train anyway?"

"You looked like you were gonna snog the life out of her and tear her head off at the same time, mate," Sirius chuckled, casting a random wink at a group of sixth year girls. They giggled and he chuckled, turning back to his friends.

"She knows what I am," Remus answered, his amber eyes flickering about the Great Hall in search for her again.

Sirius and James looked at him, stunned and outraged. Sirius jumped to his feet and scowled, "I'm gonna kill her…"

"She's not going to say anything to anybody," Remus assured his friend, yanking Sirius back down to his seat, "she promised me. She _can't_ anyway…"

"Why _can't _she?" James inquired, frowning, "and how did she find out? We just met her…"

"It's a long story and she has to be the one to tell you," Remus answered, rolling his eyes slightly, "but she _did_ figure it out."

"Is she… like you?" Sirius inquired, his voice a low whisper, looking around to see who might overhear them.

"No," Remus answered, before pausing thoughtfully, "well, in a way, I suppose…" He noticed his friends' confused, concerned looks and stated with a grin, "I'll ask her if I can tell you. Really; it's not my place to say."

The Great Hall's doors opened suddenly and they all stopped talking, sitting up. Remus's eyes snapped over to the first years, searching the crowd for the tiny Kit Cullen. He found her, scanning the area with a slightly amused smile. He caught her eye and felt his face heating up as he grinned at her.

REMUSREMUSREMUSREMUS

I smiled at Remus, that unexplainable draw to him intensifying tenfold as his eyes studied me from his spot among the crowd. I bit my lip slightly – I could smell him from here and his blood was awfully tempting. I didn't quite understand that either. I would have to write to Carlisle or Esme about that. Carlisle understood everything about vampires and a bit about half-vampires.

I blinked, turning my attention to the front of the room, where Professor McGonagall – she introduced herself to me and told me to keep an eye out for the 'Marauders' and that she hoped I would be an excellent student in her classes – was standing with a ratty old hat.

The hat made quick work of the first years in front of me, until I was the only one left. I felt all eyes on me as McGonagall called me to the front, explaining, "Katharine Cullen has decided to join our family here at Hogwarts this year. She will be a seventh year and I hope you're all very welcoming to her."

I scanned the crowd, sitting on the stool. I met Remus's gaze again and smiled at him and his friends as the hat was lowered onto my head.

_**Oh dear… we've never had one of your kind here before.**_

_I'll take that as a compliment,_ I thought, laughing in my head. The hat was certainly entertaining.

_**It is, it is! Hmm, let's see… your mother attended before you. She was very smart, very brave. Your father, though you do not know him, seems to have given you a darker side. **_

_Do you know who my father was? _I inquired, surprised, nearly falling off of the stool.

_**Of course I do – it's here in your mind, though you cannot remember it yourself, my dear. You come from a dangerous family, which will make it hard to keep friends without lying to them…**_

_Maybe you aren't so funny…_, I thought, raising an eyebrow, _my family would never hurt my friends… and any friend of mine would just have to be understanding… Remus is… _

_**Ah yes, Master Lupin… well, I have made my decision…**_

_Be my guest, _I replied, my heart racing nervously.

"RAVENCLAW!!"

I blinked away the bright light as the hat was removed from my vision. The Ravenclaw table was clapping excitedly, while all other tables seemed disappointed. I looked over to the Gryffindor table, where James and Sirius were talking to Remus, who seemed extremely upset. Severus looked equally disappointed while Lily and Alice gave me shrugs.

I quickly strode over to the Ravenclaw table, where Hailie sat with a smile. Her friends – Amos Diggory, Edward Davies, Xenophelius Lovegood, his girlfriend Lola Carter, and a few others – welcomed me to the table with friendly smiles.

Again, my eyes strayed over to the Gryffindor table and I met Remus's intense gaze. He mouthed _'I need to talk to you'_. I nodded and smiled, before turning to the meal before me and digging in.

Frowning, I glanced up at the front, where McGonagall was putting the hat away. I would have to get that hat if I wanted to find out who my father was…

_**Please review! =)**_

_**SurferGirl711: **__Thanks so much! I hope you liked the update of my Carlisle story!; __**redquicksilver: **__Haha thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it! Yeah, there's sooo much potential for this story and I have no idea where it'll take me! I'm so glad you like it and I really appreciate the review and don't worry about the longness of it lol! It's fine! Thanks again!; __**twilightHarryPotterlover: **__Thanks so much! I hope you liked the chappie!; __**Evil's Sidekick: **__Haha I'm sorry that happened to you! That would be so messed up especially with the stalkery ex part! You'll get some Remus/Kit goodness soon! Haha yeah, she'll give him a hand, I promise! Haha Edward is pretty darn talented lol! And he is hot, he has to be hot! Lol =) Thanks for the review! Loved it as usual!; __**The Wicked Pirate Wench: **__yeah, they will be! He needs a friend! I think it should be Twilight – you can work with the time so well, whereas Van Helsing is way in the past. You could do Buffy but I think the most potential is in the Twilight/HP one! I'll be keeping an eye out for your story!; __**VolturiPrincess: **__Yeah, that's what I was thinking! You'll find out but I'm not sure when I want to let it out lol!_

_**Stitched Heart: **__Haha thanks so much! It's going to be a very long one too! Lol. I appreciate the review!! Another Carlisle one should be coming soon! =)_


	4. Revelations and the Sluggy Creep

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_ or _Harry Potter_! If I did, well, I'd be loadedddd!

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I've been distracted by Solitaire and writing a book (an actual book, not my fanfics)… Thank you _-StitchedHeart-_ for the inspiration in the form of pictures of Remus to get this chapter written lol… Andddd, this is gonna end up being TOTALLY AU!!! I hope you guys don't mind that… Woooo!!

Chapter Four: Revelations and the Sluggy Creep

_Again, my eyes strayed over to the Gryffindor table and I met Remus's intense gaze. He mouthed 'I need to talk to you'. I nodded and smiled, before turning to the meal before me and digging in._

_Frowning, I glanced up at the front, where McGonagall was putting the hat away. I would have to get that hat if I wanted to find out who my father was…_

Nice as the Ravenclaws seemed to be, I kind of wanted to be in Gryffindor. Really badly… Part of me, and I knew it shouldn't have mattered so much, wanted to know more about Remus Lupin. I mean, of course I knew he was a werewolf and that we weren't supposed to get along, but… he was fascinating…

I wasn't really all that hungry, though the food did look tempting. It would never satiate the inherent drive for blood that I had to fight against occasionally, but it did look good.

"Hey, Kit," Amos stated, his eyebrows raising high in surprise, "_Remus Lupin_ is looking over here… That bloke hardly looks at any girl…"

"Must be the whole new factor," Hailie commented with a shrug, "I'm sure he'll stop staring eventually."

Somehow I doubted that; I honestly had a hard time from turning and giving him the same look of confusion and intrigue. Instead, a steady smirk spread across my face and I stood quickly, offering a simple shrug as my explanation.

Chatter ceased as I made my way across the Great Hall, toward the Gryffindor table. Remus had been facing away from my table (which must have made his staring all the more obvious), but Sirius and James were facing me now, watching my approach distrustfully. Hmm, maybe Remus had told them? Though, I didn't see how being friends with a werewolf was really all that different than being friends with a half-vampire.

"Hullo, Cullen," Sirius stated, his stormy eyes burning into mine, his arms folded smoothly across his chest. He really was attractive, wasn't he? Or else, he _thought_ he was.

Remus was startled by my arrival, quickly scrambling over so I had room to sit. James just shook his head in disbelief – I wondered how un-Remus-like he was acting right now if everyone seemed to take note of his peculiar behavior.

"Black," I replied coolly, settling gently into the seat beside Remus. Without another word to the cocky young man across from me, I glanced back at the Ravenclaw table, where they regarded me almost with almost offended looks on their faces. "I wonder how much they're going to dislike me for abandoning them…"

"Why don't we take a little walk, eh, Cullen?" James inquired, a bit too innocently, standing quickly from the table, "we could show you around the castle maybe?"

"Prongs…," Remus's tone was tired and rather cautious. He shot me an apologetic look as Sirius hopped up from the table, retrieving several rolls and a goblet of an orangish, altogether unappealing looking drink.

"Right; if they're trying to menace me, you and I both know it won't work," I spoke to Remus though I flashed the other two boys a dangerous grin, my strong teeth bared as I followed their actions.

"Hmm, it's probably not a good idea to go with them, Kit," Lily commented, having only listened to the butt end of our conversation. She flipped her hair slightly and shot James a deathly glare. He just ruffled his hair in response, chest puffed out and looking ultimately like a windswept rooster.

"Thanks, Lily, but I've got it covered," I stated easily, moving around the table and standing beside the 'intimidating' boys. The Gryffindors, being the closest, looked up at us, questioning gazes on their faces as they wondered what the new girl was doing with the infamous duo. I'm pretty sure I heard something about the three of us headed to a broom closet, but it was then I decided to stop listening to the gossip.

"Coming, Moony?" James inquired, shooting the uneasy werewolf a reassuring grin, "we just wanna ask her a few questions. Since you let us in on it you may want to come with us, right?"

This seemed to prompt Remus into action (as well as the gossipers) and with that, the four of us made our way to the large double doors leading out of the Great Hall. Peter, their sniveling little friend, wanted to join us, but seemed too engrossed with his food to form coherent sentences. I was rather appreciative that he wouldn't follow us…

When we were out of the noisy eatery, I began perusing the immediate area. Pictures (which, surprisingly enough, moved), staircases, statues; all stored away for later use. My mental map was growing minute by minute it appeared.

We walked in silence, Remus wringing his hands rather uncomfortably, while James and Sirius shot me continuous, skeptical expressions. I wanted to sigh, tell them I was half-vampire, and go to the Owlrey (Lily had told me that's where letters were written and I certainly needed to send one to Alice or Carlisle about the blood thing). Even being this close to Remus was distracting.

Sirius looked around, his steps slowing, as he tried to decide whether or not this would be a proper place for us to talk. At James's nod, we all slowed to a halt in a deserted corridor. It was then that they rounded on me.

"Okay, how'd you know about Moony's furry little problem?" Sirius hissed, his eyes narrowed into a steely glare.

"Yeah, if you're not one of them, you'd better have a damn good reason for knowing…," James added, arms folded across his thin chest as he sent me a distrustful scowl, "you didn't threaten him, did you?"

"Cuz then we'd have to take drastic action," Sirius supplied, his hand twitching toward the wand in his pocket.

"And have a clan of Cullens after you?" I retorted, despite the fact that they didn't really know how dangerous that would be for them – yet, "you wouldn't be that stupid. And no; I didn't threaten Remus into telling me about his _furry little problem_…" I laughed at the words, wondering how, if they stated things in such a way such as this, that people _hadn't_ figured out Remus''s problem.

"I didn't want to tell them right away about, well, what we had talked about," Remus commented, a slight, pale red blush rising on his neck as he rubbed the back of it, avoiding my gaze and instead focusing on his friends', " thought I'd better ask you about it before I said anything…"

"Yeah, we want answers, Cullen…"

"Sirius, could you please just shut up?" I stated, raising a cool eyebrow but allowing a small smile to grace my face – if he wasn't so annoying, I would have said he was sweet for thinking so protectively of his friend. The same went for James, as well.

James couldn't help but laugh at my comment, shoving Sirius roughly in the shoulder and turning to me, fists on his hips, "Explain away, Cullen."

Knowing that they wouldn't leave the matter alone if I didn't explain to them how I knew about Remus, it took me all of a few seconds to decide on the best course of action.

Raising my hands almost in surrender, I grinned that dangerous grin again, contradicting my hand gestures, "Being half vampire, half human could be the reason…"

The corridor was ringing with silence, still isolated from any straying students, though several cats raced by or owls swooped overhead. _Agh, still have to get to the Owlrey…_

"You want us to believe that rubbish?" James sputtered after a moment or two, his hazel eyes wide in surprise and unconcealed amusement, "for a moment you had me but that's just impossible…"

Shockingly, Sirius came to my defense. Though his gaze was narrowed, as if trying to will the truth out of me with his eyes, he commented, "I don't… think she's lying, Prongs…"

"Wow, Padfoot, I didn't think you had it in you to actually believe her…," Remus stated sarcastically, running a hand through his shaggy, sandy blond hair, shooting me an apologetic grin in response to James's disbelief. Shrugging easily, I had known the chances of both boys believing me weren't all that good.

"Well, she's bloody gorgeous, brilliant, and knew you had monthly issues…," Sirius stated with an uncomfortable shrug, before his grin turned mischievous, "I want you to show us something, though, to prove it."

"Like?" I inquired; I wasn't going to grab him and bite his neck if that's what he wanted. Or worse; Remus's. Would I have been able to stop if I tried that?

"Can you fly?" James inquired, an excited look ousting the one of surprise he had worn not seconds before, "like, without a broom?"

"No, James; I can't turn into a bat if that's what you're asking," I laughed, shaking my head and allowing my layered hair to fall into my eyes, "anything else?"

Sirius didn't say a word, but whipped out his wand, sending a low-key slicing spell in my direction before any of us could blink. A large gash formed on my forearm, and, while it did bleed, it quickly vanished before their eyes.

"I can't die," I stated dryly, dabbing at the remaining blood with one of the kerchiefs Alice had stored in my robe's pocket, "you could probably _Avada Kedavra_ me and it wouldn't do anything… though," I began as an afterthought, shoving the cloth back into my pocket, "I wouldn't particularly want to try, on the off-chance that I'm wrong."

"Wow, so we've got a you-know-what and half a you-know-what-else in the school," James tapped his chin, his eyes alight with intrigue, "poor old Dumbly's off his rocker for sure, I think."

"So the Cullens are actually probably pretty dangerous?" Remus inquired, though we both knew the answer. I think he just wanted to make his friends squirm; they would think twice before they tried to mess with me again, then…

"Oh yes, ten times more so than me…," I answered with a smirk, sending the boys a pointed look, "but don't think I'm not all that safe to be around either…"

***

The first day of classes went by smoothly, each class rather simple with my otherworldly memory. The ones with Gryffindor were by far the best (Sirius and James had accepted me into their clan, though I wasn't a Marauder by any means, now that they knew about my little secret). In fact, they continually called Remus and I a 'terrifyingly lovely couple', to which Remus looked away and I just laughed.

The class that was the most interesting, though, was Potions. I had been sitting beside Severus – the only open chair was beside him in the back, not that I minded sitting with him. I swore to myself that I would get him to break that cold, aloof feeling that he had to him if it was the last thing I did.

We were chatting – well, I was, and he was just sort of listening with a permanently surprised look on his face, as though I shouldn't have been talking to him in the first place. Our potion had been done for almost half an hour now, while the others struggled to finish it. I was happy to have Sev as a partner if we would finish this early each time. It gave me more time to break through his shy shell.

"Miss Cullen, my dear, may I speak to you privately?"

Slughorn was, in a word, creepy. I mean, he didn't give off any truly menacing or _bad_ vibes, but he was just… strange. He favored some students over others, Sev being one of them, and I think I was quickly rising in importance for the Slugster. Severus told me that I would probably be invited to his Slug-Clubs, which sounded like an absolute joy.

Standing, I made my way past melting cauldrons and bubbling disasters, toward the slightly bug eyed man. He watched me, an eager look in those bulbous eyes, as I inquired, "Yes, sir?"

"Come here, dear, come here," he waved me closer, his eyes darting around the classroom in suspicion, as though he didn't want to be overheard.

Did I mention he was creepy?

But I stepped forward, hands clasped loosely behind my back as I raised a questioning eyebrow. He placed his arm lightly on my shoulder, pulling me closer until he could whisper without being overheard.

"My dear, Professor Dumbledore told me a very interesting thing the day before the start of term," he stated, his voice oozing with excitement, "and I wanted to ask you a question, if you don't mind?"

Hmm, the only explanation could be that Dumbledore had told him of my peculiar parentage. If that was the case, I didn't see why Slughorn was so excited. I mean, he wasn't the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor…

"Well, I have heard, and this is by no means a firsthand account, I assure you," he began, fingers tapping against his lips eagerly, "that the venom of a vampire is very rare and extremely valuable on the black market. Now, I would only want some for research reasons only, believe me, and…"

"Er, professor, I don't exactly have any venom in me…," I replied, biting my lip – wow, who knew that Horace Slughorn was involved in black market dealings? Wait until the boys heard about that one… "Since I'm not exactly a full-fledged vampire, I only have half of the qualities…"

"Oh, is that so?" he sounded disappointed, but another idea struck him almost instantly, "well, you would possibly be able to ask your… family? Like I said…," he noticed my concerned frown, "purely informative purposes, my dear…"

"Um, sure thing, professor," I stated; though my tone was obviously joking, he didn't seem to notice. Making my way back to my seat, I shook my head, smirking.

"Oh, Miss Cullen; I'm having this little get-together with a few special students in a few weeks. If you want to join, you're more than welcome to…"

_**Well, I hope you all enjoyed! Please review!! Thanks to:**_

_**-StitchedHeart-: **__Haha thanks for forcing me to update lol! And for all the AU ideas! Lol; __**The Wicked Pirate Wench: **__Oh man that'd be awesome! Let me know if you do write it! =) ; __**red quicksilver: **__Haha I thought it might work out a little better that way! Haha yeah, that will be a little hard for them =) I was thinking about it but then I thought he wouldn't be able to stop himself from fighting her since she's a vampire ya know? But they will have lots of adventures! =) I know; I was actually thinking about putting Bill in it as a first year… I don't really know the age range; __**Evil's sidekick: **__Haha I know it is evil! Haha yeah I think so too! Remmy's better! Wooo!! Haha have you seen the picture of Rob Pattinson where he's making a really weird face? I mean, I love him, but the face he makes is hilarious lol!; __**ISolemnlySwear54:**__ Thanks so much!! I hope you liked this one!; __**Piper: **__Thanks so much! Sorry it took so long to update =( Haha yes I love the Marauders!; __**hermonine: **__thanks!_


	5. Ode To Lily And Severus

Sorry it's taken so long to update! Pardonez-moi!

Disclaimer; I do not own _Twilight _OR _Harry Potter_! Damn…

Chapter Five: Ode To Lily and Severus

"_Sure thing, professor," I stated; though my tone was obviously joking, he didn't seem to notice. Making my way back to my seat, I shook my head, smirking. _

"_Oh, Miss Cullen, I'm having this little get-together with a few special students in a few weeks. If you want to join, you're more than welcome to…"_

The end of the day came quickly enough and I waited patiently in the courtyard for Carlisle to return my letter. I wanted to know what my attraction to Remus was. Certainly it wasn't the type of singer phenomenon that full vampires went through? I mean, Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie… they were connected, but I wasn't a full-blooded vampire like they were.

The still warm September air blew through my billowing hair and I closed my eyes, enjoying the sunny afternoon. _Thank God I don't sparkle…_, I thought to myself, amused at the thought, _half the school would be running in fear by now…_

"May I sit?"

Snapping my eyes open, I looked up at Lily with a smile. She was on the annoying side, yes, and despised James, whereas I seemed to like the guy well enough, but she did help me out on the train. We could probably be friends if she didn't hate James so much.

"How was your first day, Kit?" she inquired, dropping her heavy backpack on the ground at her feet. She was searching the area, probably looking for James in case she had to make a quick getaway. I did notice her eyes landing on Severus, who sat alone on the other end of the courtyard with a grim look on his face, eyes down. She frowned, biting her lip, and looked back at me.

"Fine," I answered with a simple shrug, "nothing I can't handle." It was true; I hadn't know how to do magic for long but with a memory like mine, it wasn't hard to pick up _everything_ I needed to know.

"The Marauders didn't bother you I hope?" she questioned, raising an auburn eyebrow, shaking her head slightly, "honestly, I can't stand Potter; how did you manage to be in his company for so long?"

"He's not that bad, Lily," I assured her, frowning, "if you'd give him a chance, you would probably see that he's a good guy."

"Me?" she scoffed, "give Potter a chance? Do you realize what you're saying, Kit? It's absurd and it'll never happen." She folded her arms in a huff, tossing her hair over her shoulder. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"What about Severus, then?" I questioned, glancing in the gaunt boy's direction. It was obvious that there was some sort of connection between the two of them, some sort of past history. And I could tell that he was attracted to her. I mean, he stared at her _all the time_. Who did that?

"What about him?" she retorted, an almost bitter tone to her voice, refusing to look in his general direction.

"I was just wondering what kind of background the two of you had," I replied with a shrug, "you seem like you're worried about him. I would be too, seeing the type of people he tends to spend his time with…"

"He's not a good person, Kit," Lily replied with a sigh, looking down at her hands as though that pained her to say, "I don't know what happened to him; I tried to keep him good, I really did. But I just…"

"You didn't love him and he turned away from you?" I questioned; it seemed logical enough. She turned to me, eyes narrowed in surprise.

"How did you know?" she asked, her voice trembling, "you just got here. I swear, if Potter told you that…"

"He didn't," I replied assuredly, looking back toward Severus, "I just guessed. But, Lily, he seems like a nice enough guy. I'm, well let's just say I'm very good at reading people. If there was a chance that you could become friends again, the two of you, like I'm guessing you used to be… I think you could save him."

"_Save_ him?" she echoed nervously, "what do you mean? Is he in trouble? Have you talked to him about it? Does he need me?"

"I think that Malfoy has a very big influence in his life," I stated calmly, countering her hysterics with a soothing tone, "and so are you. The more you stay away from him, the more dangerous it's going to be for our dear Sev. I like him well enough to be worried for him. I know that there's some good in him and I want to help you help him."

"What would I do?" she questioned nervously, emerald eyes darting to the dark boy across the lawn, "how can I help him? I don't… usually I _know_ what to do but now…"

"Just go talk to him," I laughed easily, "it's not as hard as you think it is. He wants to talk to you."

She sat for a moment, deliberating on her choices. Obviously I made some pretty damn good guesses, because she hadn't contradicted anything I had said. And I was willing to go on a wing and a prayer that Severus really did just need a push from Lily to take him away from that dark persona he was trying to portray.

Finally, she stood, taking a deep breath and inquiring anxiously, "Watch my bag?"

I nodded and she took off across the lawn, rigid and tense, making a beeline for Severus Snape. He was frozen, eyes wide as he watched her near. I could tell he wanted to make a break for it but I hoped he would stay put.

Suddenly, the vacant seats on either side of me were taken up by two large, solid bodies. I looked at both, watching Sirius and Remus with an amused smile on my face. Their jaws were slack as they watched Lily sit beside Severus, taking his hands in hers.

"What the _bloody hell_ is she doing?" Sirius inquired, outrage obvious in his voice.

"That would be my fault," I answered calmly, wondering if they would despise me for reuniting the two, "I told Lily to talk to him. I think, if anyone can help him, she can…"

"This is Snivellus we're talking about, Cullen," Sirius stated, his eyes wide and a sneer of disgust on his face, "no one can help that bloke… wait 'til Prongs sees this…"

"I think it was a good idea," Remus countered, resting his large hand on my shoulder hesitantly. His warm eyes met mine in askance and I just smiled. His long fingers wrapped around my shoulder and he grinned. "Snape can probably be a good person. He's smart enough to be on our side."

"And he's smart enough to trick Evans into thinking he's on our side when he's really on the other side!" Sirius growled, furious. I placed a firm hand on his knee, keeping him in place as he made to stand. He was obviously surprised by my strength as his wide, lovely eyes met mine in shock.

"Now, Sirius," I stated with a laugh, "listen, you know what I am and in being what I am, I have a few gifts. I can read people, very, very well. And what I can tell you is that Severus tries. Key word: _tries_. He wants to be bad; to turn away from everything good because Lily doesn't like him anymore. If he knew that Lily wanted to talk to him, to be friends again, that could be just the little push we need to keep him from being a dark wizard."

"She's got a point, mate," Remus replied, his hand moving from my shoulder. I let out a noise of protest before I could stop it; I liked the feeling of his hand on me. Before I could say a word, though, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, sending me a small smile.

My heart leapt, a strange feeling that I certainly wasn't used to. I gave him a small grin in return, before looking back to where Lily and Severus were as Sirius muttered, "Oh, bloody _hell_."

The two were holding each other in a tight embrace, not caring who was around. I took this to be a big deal for Severus, who seemed to have a very short list of friends. Anyone in the vicinity of the two were looking on in surprise, as though this was something that definitely shouldn't have been happening.

"Move along, people," I shouted, making sure everyone would hear me. People jumped, sending me surprised looks, before scurrying away from the scene.

"What the…"

Sirius, Remus, and I turned quickly, seeing a crestfallen James looking at Lily and Severus. Immediately, his heartbreak turned to rage and he began to make his way in their direction, fury in his eyes.

Jumping to my feet, I shot after James, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him toward the bench. He never looked away from Lily and Severus, distress in his burning hazel eyes. I shoved him into my now vacated seat and, without words or a wand, put a solid wall between us and the two reunited friends.

Giving the Quidditch player a light slap on the cheek, I drew his attention down to me as I kneeled in front of him, between his legs. Grasping his face in my hands, I assured him, "James, I don't know how many times you've been told this, but trust me when I say this is going to hurt you more than it's going to hurt anyone else. Lily Evans is just not that into you. She never has been and she probably never will be. But don't let that bother you. Do you know how many girls would _kill _to be with you? And I mean kill… I can see it when they look at you. They hate Lily because she has some false claim to your heart. James, believe me when I say, as much as I like Lily, the two of you aren't good for each other. But I swear that I'll help you find the one that is…"

He was breathing heavily now, his brow knit together in despair. The other two boys were silent as well, watching us with interest. Well, Sirius was, I could tell, but Remus seemed a bit annoyed at where I had placed myself. Honestly, I didn't think of James that way, but I couldn't exactly sit on his lap to get close to him either.

"Why doesn't she like me, Kit?" James questioned, his voice breaking only slightly. He wanted to look back at Lily and Severus, but the wall made that impossible. He turned his gaze back to me.

"That's a good question, James; she's silly not to," I answered truthfully, smiling gently, "but trust me, there's someone out there that's better for you than Lily Evans. You don't know it yet, but when you see her, you'll know."

"You're sure?" he questioned, hands limply at his sides, shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Positive," I replied, patting his cheek to make up for the slap from earlier, "better?"

"Sure, whatever," he sighed glumly, "when will I stop being so upset. I don't like it… it's not… James Potter."

"That's for damn sure," Sirius answered, muttering under his breath. Obviously, he didn't like to see his best friend under so much stress and disappointment. Neither did Remus but he kept his mouth shut.

"A while," I answered honestly, "but…," I grinned, "if you're too upset to teach me how to play Quidditch, I'll have to find someone else. But I hear you're the best…"

The corner of his mouth turned upward in a grin and he nodded slightly. I let go of his face and he pulled me into an abrupt hug, "Thanks, Kit…"

"No problem, James," I answered, patting his back and finally glancing at Remus. He was watching James with thinly veiled jealousy and I raised an eyebrow, smiling, catching his attention. He turned to me and his face immediately was tinged with pink. He was caught giving a death glare to his best friend; who wouldn't be embarrassed?

Finally pulling myself from the tall, lean boy's hug, I stood, hands on my hips, looking at them with a challenging smile, "Quidditch, anyone?"

REMUSREMUSREMUSREMUS

After a few hours of sitting in the stands with Remus, describing to me all of the moves James and Sirius were demonstrating in the air, I finally got every detail of Quidditch committed to memory.

As we trudged back toward the castle, Sirius and James being pulled away by a few adoring fans, Remus and I were left to our own devices.

"Do you think Lily can really turn Snape back to our side?" he inquired, standing a bit closer than usual as we made out way toward the beautifully crafted building. He was looking down at me, a grin on his handsome face, as the wind blew his hair into his eyes.

"I do," I answered with a smile, taking a fraction of a step closer to him - for warmth, I would tell myself, "and I think James will be fine."

"If you're sure," Remus laughed, shaking his head and rubbing a hand over the back of his neck, "that was really nice, what you did for him; especially after he saw the two of them together."

"It wasn't a big deal," I answered with a smile, stopping and turning to him. He stopped as well, bracing himself against the wind to keep it from hitting me.

"Trust me, for James, it's a big deal," he replied, shaking his head, "he's been so hung up on Lily Evans for the past few years that I didn't think he would take that so easily. You don't have some kind of super mind control powers, do you?"

"Nope," I answered with a bright smile, "but that would have made things easier, wouldn't it?" A heavy gust of wind from behind pushed me closer to Remus and I couldn't help but wonder - after I was distracted by his attractive scent - when the wind had picked up.

He didn't answer, his eyes glued to my face. My heart raced, pounding to be let out, as another gust of wind shoved the two of us into the other's arms. Hands on Remus's chest, I could feel his heart racing just as quickly as mine was.

Raucous laughter from a good distance away caught both of our attention. We turned to see James and Sirius peering out from behind a set of trees, their fans clapping, away from any cover.

"Why would they try and trick two half-humans with excellent hearing?" I questioned, rolling my eyes.

"Beats me," Remus answered, his arms still wrapped around my waist. I turned back, eyeing him curiously; what would he do?

_**Please review! Again, I apologize for the delay! It was unnecessary and annoying on my part! =(**_

_**-StitchedHeart-: **__Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it! Woo! I hope you enjoy the Lily/Sev stuff! I like where this is headed lol; __**hermonine: **__Thanks so much!; __**blackhawk68: **__Haha I know, he's a major creeper. I can see him being like a pervert… Thanks! I'm glad you like it!; __**The Wicked Pirate Wench: **__Oh that sounds awesome! Hmm, either one would be good, cuz they'd make excellent brothers lol… Let me know if you've written it so I can check it out! I'm intrigued! =D_


	6. News

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been super busy with work and writing my own novels. Speaking of, I need to do a little self-promotion! I have written and published an ebook on Kindle called Running. It's a paranormal romance set in Gettysburg, PA. The main character is a medium on the run from killers who she helped put behind bars. If you like my style and want to help support a fledgling author, please check out Amazon and search for the author Cara McKay and the title "Running". It will soon be available for Nooks and other e-readers. Please check it out and let me know how you like it! I'll put the URL on my homepage for those who want it =D

And hopefully I can update this soon!

Thanks a bunch!

~Lift the Wings


End file.
